


在空间中的第一蜗杆

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Real Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: 我害怕这个标签.这只是一个旧的画.Slimey没有做错什么...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	在空间中的第一蜗杆




End file.
